


We are Broken.

by morningstar999



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: Kuben Blisk is recovering from losing a limb and nearly dying, He wants to just get back to work but his Titan; Red knows he isn't ready. it's a bad day in the life of Kuben Blisk!





	We are Broken.

We are Broken.

Blisk groaned as his eyes squinted against the morning light his alarm clock assaulting his ears. He tried to reach for it fumbling as he did, after falling to push the right button a few times he inevitably slammed his fist on it, there was a crunching sound as the plastic cracked on its casing and the irritating noise stopped.  
Blisk groaned again, everything ached and his right leg hurt like hell. Phantom limb.  
He sat up in his bed stretching clumsily. He was mostly naked apart from his boxers and a thin sheet. He looked down at his right leg; from the knee down there was a brand new top of the range robotic replacement.

It had barely been a week since he lost his leg in the last battle; it had been incinerated by a Scorch, but thankfully Blisk was saved by his ever-loyal Legion, RE-9898, who often went by the name Red. Blisk refused to think on it in detail, pushing it from his mind as often as he could it had been one of the worst battles he had been in a very long time.  
There was a crackling, burning smell coming from the room next to him it seemed that Red was attempting to cook again.

Blisk slowly got to his feet, moaning softly in pain as he did, he then limped over to the pile of clothes Red had left out for him, black trousers and a dark red shirt. Blisk looked for them and then looked around trying to spot his pilot gear and armour, which was nowhere to be found.  
"Red' wer' tha fek is my gear?" Blisk's thick South African accent called out to his Titan.  
The door opened and a large Spector came crashing in through the door.  
Since Blisk's accident, Red had procured the use of a Spector, picking up a trick that had been circling around, partly in rumours. Red wrote a script that meant he could take over and control a Spector, so long as his main body was within a certain wireless range.  
Part of the problem was Red was still not used to walking and working on a human scale, and some tasks still proved difficult for him.  
"Pilot your awake, you should get back in bed, I'm making you breakfast," Red replied calmly.  
"Fuk tha' Im sick of layin' in bed! I hav' work to do ya know!" Blisk snarled.  
"You have many other staff that can cover your duties whilst you recover, you have only had the new leg for three days, you're not supposed to be walking on it yet."  
"I dun' fuckin' trust anyone ta do my books but me! tha's all I plan on doin' just paperwork ok? I dun know who tha hell taught you how to start using a Spector bu' you've been a pain in my arse ever since." Blisk took a step towards Red intending to be threatening but wobbled as he did and Red swooped in to grab his side and support him before Blisk barely knew what happened.  
"Protocol three. It is my duty. I know you would not look after yourself or listen to your doctor so I found a way that I could help you. So you will do as I say, and get back into bed." Red explained firmly. His deep voice in the tall Spector would make him pretty menacing to anyone else.  
Blisk chuckled, which hurt slightly.  
"Wha you gonna do? Tie me down? Jus' help me get dressed will ya?."  
Red made a noise that sounded very much like a grumble, visualising how good it would be to tie his pilot down so he knew he would be safe.  
"Fine, so long as you don't do more than a few hours work, sitting down then... I guess it would be ok." Red let go once he was sure Blisk had his balance and went over to grab the clothes, Blisk snatched up the shirt and put it on, but grudgingly needed help to put the trousers, then boots on. 

Once done, he started to hobbled towards the kitchen.  
"Ya didn' leave the...aww hell the fukin’ PANS ON FIRE! RED GOD DAMN IT!"  
Red stumbled past him pulling out a fire blanket from the wall and throwing it on top of the burning pan and snuffing out the fire quickly. This was the third time this week, and Blisk had even shot out the fire alarm last time, which Red had yet to replace.  
"Sorry Pilot! Sorry, it seems I'm not so good at this cooking concept..." Red turned off the cooker and looked at the burnt remains of the sausage and eggs.  
"Jus' get me a damn coffee." Blisk snapped slumping into a chair, he glanced out of the oval window to his left and sighed as he looked at the stars and vastness of space.

They were currently aboard the Apex. His main ship where he ran most of his mercenary operations from.  
It was a vast ship designed to accommodate a few hundred pilots and their titans, as well as a steady crew of robots, engineers and other staff.  
The business was booming, and whilst at this point Blisk had no need to go into missions himself, he often joined his fellow Apex Predators, partly because he loved the thrill and danger of missions and partly because it kept up his reputation.  
Red slid a black coffee under his nose, and thankfully a small pile of pain medication.  
"Do you want me to try again with the Breakfast?" Red asked cheerfully.  
"No! Jesus! No! tha’ smell of burin' is makin' me feel sick anyway' jus' clean up the mess, I'll have food later."  
Blisk took a deep swig of coffee and downed the pills.

"I take you will want to work from your office? I will go grab a wheelchair from the medical ward in a moment" Red commented in the process of dumping the remains of the food into a bin.  
Blisk gave him a daggered death stare.  
"No Wheelchair Red, I am no’ an’ invalid, I can walk down to ma’ office."  
Red looked at his pilot unfazed, and unsurprised, his red optic's showing nothing.  
"I figured you might say as much, very well Pilot, I can assist you down..."  
Blisk continued to glare; "And I can walk ma’self."  
"Of course and I will catch you when...if you fall."  
Blisk was sure the robot would be smirking if he had a face.  
"I...do not show weakness infron' of my Mercs, or anyone. I will not' fall over." He stood up clearly now in a foul mood as he gulped down the last of his coffee. Red said nothing. He had seen his Pilot in bouts of weakness both physically and emotionally, in fact, he was one of the rare few that had, but he wasn't going to point that out.  
"I know Pilot, just walk slowly please, using a new limb can be difficult." He looked down at his current body, he could relate.  
Blisk ignored him, and started to walk, putting in an effort not to limp. Pain shot through the leg, primarily where the metal connected to his flesh. Once it was healed he would soon have full use of the limb. The technology allowed his nerves to be connected directly to the fake leg thus it would behave like a normal limb.  
however many people with robotic appendages often still had phantom limb pain that never truly went away, the feedback from the new limb wasn't enough to fool the brain into thinking that the original limb was still there.

Blisk picked up his I.D card of the side by the door and swiped it by the door which slid open with a click.  
He took a deep breath and carried on forward through the corridor and out towards the main section of the ship. A few people gave him a polite nod or a quick greeting as they passed. not knowing if he was in a good mood or not, most of the Pilots figured it would be best if they kept their distance for the most part. If anyone noticed his occasional limp no one said anything.  
He spoke to no one and headed straight into his office, Red had followed him a distance away, but dashed up quick so Blisk couldn't lock him out of the office, ramming a metal hand in the doorway as it was closing, well aware Blisk was attempting to hit the button to lock him out. Blisk merely rolled his eyes, and let the titan inside, who closed the door behind him  
.  
Blisk shuffled over to his leather chair and sunk into it with a shudder, that had gone better than he hoped.  
He then looked at the piles of papers that had stacked up over the past few days and groaned. Switching on a display set into the large oak table before him a hologram desktop flicked into existence, and Blisk set about going through is messages and replying to all the important ones in turn.  
Red stood in a corner of the well-lit room saying nothing knowing better than to bother his Pilot whilst he was working.  
Instead, he just watched him secretly, amused by the various faces that Blisk made as he worked, a lot of them annoyed or bored looking. Watching him work in the office and doing general everyday stuff was still fairly novel to Red, being he had previously only been able to spend time with Blisk when he was with his main Titan body, either during a mission or training.  
Red felt he was getting a much better understanding of his pilot, they had been linked for just over three years now, but Kuben Blisk was a very private man and this was the first time Red felt that their relationship was getting stronger.

Red had also felt guilty about Blisk losing his leg. during the last battle, Blisk had hopped out to grab Red a new battery and distracted Red turned away from watching his Pilot to deal with an annoying Ronin, and had failed to see the bloody great Scorch that had ran in from behind them throwing down a wave of fire across the ground.  
His pilot had managed to dive out of the way but not quite enough as is leg was engulfed in fire, fire hot enough to melt steel and titans. Blisk collapsed screaming, and in a fit of rage, Red dived and crashed into the Scorch, beating it into a pulp. By the time he was able to get back to his Pilot, the fire was out, but Blisk was out cold, the lower half of his leg now burnt up to a crisp.  
Red pushed the thoughts of what happened to the side of his memory banks and shook his head slightly.

"Do you want a drink pilot? It has been nearly two hours since you started work, perhaps you could take a break."  
"Coffee." Came the gruff reply, Blisk eyes not leaving the paper he was pouring over.  
Red left and came back a few minutes later with a large black coffee which he placed down on the desk next to his pilot. There was a sort of rough sound from Blisk that Red could have almost sworn it sounded like a 'Thanks'.

Red stood back in the corner and continued to watch his pilot for the next few hours.  
it was coming up to lunchtime when he decided to speak up again.  
"Pilot it's time for a break and lunch...did you want me to get something or did you want to go to the main cafeteria?"  
With a huff Blisk dumped the datapad he was looking on the desk and looked up. He looked worn out, his drugs had worn off and everything was beginning to ache again.  
"I'll go ta’ get food ma'self, need a break from thi' damn room anyway." He grimaced as he stood up, ignoring the shooting pain in his leg he hobbled over to the door. Red fumbled towards him.  
"An na' I don' need help," Blisk added before Red could say anything. Swiping his card over the door Blisk steeled himself and began to take a slow walk to the cafeteria, trying not to show any signs of pain.

As he walked a scruffy looking young man, with a scar down his right eye, covered in dirt and mud dashed towards him. "Oh good, you're up and about...Sir."  
Blisk looked him up and down eyebrow raised and the mess this Pilot was carting through the ship.  
"What is it Lacura?"  
Pilot Lacura was a good foot smaller than Blisk and looked up at him with a grin.  
"Well, the mission went well, delivered the package as needed."  
Blisk nodded. "well I assumed as much, ya’ wouldn' be in ma' face if it had gon’ bad."  
Lacura laughed; "Yeah well it wasn't a hard mission...anyway Pilot Bennett got into a bit of an accident, damaged his Titan, only me and the other guys reckon it was his screw up, he was dickin' about, but he wants it to come out of the Apex funds and not his own pay like it should..."  
Blisk sighed.  
"Where is he? I'll go talk ta him'..."  
"Him, Smith and Waxern are all down in Titan hanger B bickering over it still."  
"Alrigh' come on les' go sor' this shit out.." Blisk grumbled following Lacura down to one of the Titan hangers.  
Blisk stormed over to the trio that were bickering next to a rather bust-up, mud-covered Ion.

"So wah the fuck is goin' on?" He growled at them loudly shutting up their heated conversation that looked like it was close to drawing physical blows.  
"John...Bennett nearly cost us the mission." Smith complained He was a stocky built cloaking Pilot.  
"Oh for fuck sake it was in the bag. The only one to suffer was my Titan!" Bennett replied he was a tall and slender holo Pilot.  
"Righ' what happened exactly?" Blisk interrupted them.  
The last Pilot, a well-built female, Waxern spoke up; "These idiots were slacking on the job, not paying attention whilst we were travelling to the base." Her voice was raspy, damaged from a previous injury.  
"Were you attacked?"  
"Na boss, Bennet and Smith where slacking behind whist me and Lacura were carrying the goods." She continued; "It was through a muddy canyon pass and they started having bets on who could kill some of the bird things with their rockets..."  
Blisk resisted rolling his eyes judging by all the mud he had a good idea where this story was heading.  
"Anyway Bennet fired off some rockets straight into the side of the pass and caused a bloody great mudslide. We managed to avoid the worst of it but Bennet got caught out, him and his Ion got pushed quite a way down the pass until it smashed into some rocks... "

Blisk gave both Bennet and Smith a deadly look.  
"So wha I'm hearing is ya both where gambling whis' on duty, ignoring your job and fuckin' about?" He growled.  
Bennet and Smith looked at each other.  
"Well, Smith started it..."  
"Bennet was the one stupid enough ta.."  
"ENOUGH!" Blisk’s voice was thunderous cutting them off. He was pissed and currently in considerable pain; a deadly combo.  
He instinctively reached for his sidearm wanting to desperately shoot someone to make him feel better but he'd forgotten he wasn't in his pilot gear, in fact, it dawned on him he wasn't armed at all, not even a knife, something that was desperately worrying to him. The mercs in the Apex Predators were some of the most ruthless killers in the frontier and even though Blisk was their leader there was only a small handful he even remotely trusted.  
He took a deep breath trying to quell his rising temper, and slight panic of feeling defenceless, he would just have to hope people assumed he was armed.  
"Tha' pay for tha' repairs will come out of both of you pay. The apex policy is ta' cover damages done durin missions tha' are not caused by ya own stupidity."  
"But it's not even my Titan..." Smith wined.  
Blisk walked up closer to him staring him down. Both men were muscular but Blisk had a bit more height and of course a lot bigger reputation.  
"You've killed hundreds of people by this poin' an' yet you still fuckin' bitch like a school kid an struggle ta' follow tha' most basic of orders!" Blisk growled. Smith said nothing. He did not look like he wanted to back down even though there was a tint of embarrassment on his face. 

"Ya encouraged him ta’ dick about, tha’ coulda’ cost the mission and ya lives, I’m docking all of your pay now! Think yourself lucky Ima’ not throwing ya’ both out tha’ airlock."  
For a moment everyone was silent and you could almost cut the tension with a knife. Finally, Smith sighed and backed away from Blisk ending the staredown.  
"Your right boss, it was partly my fault too, even if it was ultimately Bennet's bad aim..."  
Both blisk and Bennett shot him a 'be careful what you say' glare.  
"Yeah, k whatever...it’s just money..." Bennett added still angry at the situation but not wanting to push it further.  
"Righ' now that's sorted I'm off ta’ lunch... And oh Don’ leave all this mess for the engineers ta’ clean up." he gestured to the mud all over the floor and without another word turned around and headed swiftly out of the hanger Red in tow.

Soon as they were walking along, out of sight from everyone Blisk gave a slight hiss of pain.  
"Fuckin idiots..uggh... Jesus standing up to long was a bad plan..."  
"Let's get some food and I’ll get you some painkillers to go with it." Red suggested  
"Also tah hell did I not notice I have no frikken’ weapons on me? Tha’s’ definitely your fault for hiding ma’ gear and armour..."  
"Sorry Pilot but I thought it best, without a weapon to hand I figured you would be less likely to get into trouble..."  
Blisk cut him off; "It's not me ya’ gotta’ worry ‘bout it's half of my Pilots!"  
"I would not let any harm come to you." Red protested.  
"N’ how would tha’ look fer’ me reputation?" He huffed wincing a little now beginning to limp again.  
"Your reputation means nothing if you're dead!" Red made a huffing sound; "And besides showing the odd sign of weakness... and acting human will not affect your reputation."  
"He is right you know...most of the Pilots around here respect you more than they fear you, your reputation is much more than you just being scary all the time... " A woman's voice called out from behind them in the corridor. 

Blisk and Red turned around stopping to see who it was.  
"Adria North... What are ya' doin’ here?" Blisk made a slight groan realizing who it was, and brushed off what she had said.  
The young Pilot; robotic eyes and short brown hair, smiled up at him as she got closer.  
"And naturally I would know a lot about reputation" She pressed on, ignoring his question " Bein’ that's a lot of what the North family was about..."  
"Yea' I guess tha' part is tru'... shame you ain' got one though..." He replied chuckling then wincing in pain.  
She ignored the jab; "But seriously I'm surprised to see you up Blisk, I heard you were hurt pretty bad, which is why I came to visit, had the week off..."  
"I'm all' righ' I dun' need you fussin’ over me too, ever since Red worked ou' how ta use a damn Spector..." He grumbled. "who taugh' him tha' anyway?"  
North pulled a face, pretending to be innocent, it was her Titan Nox, that had tipped of Red.

"You look pretty pale, you should go and rest." North seemed pretty concerned, a rare trait for her.  
"Ah don' Need ya to tell me if I'm ok or Not!" He snapped back; "So ya can be on your way, an’ go botha’ someone else." His face was a little distorted, his leg and other aches were beginning to seriously bother him and just standing still was, in fact making it worse.  
North looked a little hurt and taken aback, he had yelled at her before, even been downright terrifying and intimidating in the past, but it seemed to her that something else was off.  
"...Ok I'll just be..." Her words were cut off as Blisk stumbled forward crashing into her and losing his balance. She stumbled backwards trying to support his weight, but Red helpfully grabbed him and pulled Blisk's arm around him so his weight was then supported by Red.

"Blisk! are you ok?!" She grabbed his face to get a better look at him, his barely conscious eyes flickered at her and he made a barely audible groan sweat was trickling down his brow.  
"It appears he passed out," Red explained. "I tried to get him to rest and stay in bed..." He made a noise rather like a sigh.  
"But the big lug wanted to get back to work right...?"  
Red nodded, part of him liked North because he had noticed some positive changes in Blisk since she came into their lives, But he also found himself disliking her as well.  
Blisk shook his head and leaned his other hand up against the wall.  
"I’m alrigh'" He mumbled.  
"Take him back to bed Red, before anyone sees...I'll go to the med bay and fetch a doctor, he should be checked over just in case...."  
"No…!" Blisk stood up straighter, " I don' need a doctor...I swear I'll shoot ya..." his threat sounded kind of weak.  
"Ugh! your so stubborn! let me least help you get back then?"  
"You should just leave," Red responded flatly for Blisk, before he could say anything.  
"I can take care of my Pilot."  
She looked at Red, who's optic had turned a darker shade of red, and back at Blisk, who was pale, clammy and hardly with it, deciding it wasn’t wise to pick a fight with a stressed-out Titan in a Spector body she backed off.  
"Ok...I have the rest of the week off as I said, so I’ll just bum around the Apex ship for a bit...if you need me I'll be easy to find." North looked like there was more she wanted to say to Blisk but it was clear Red had taken an overly protective stance right now and she figured she could talk to him later.  
Saying nothing more Red guided Blisk around and helped him down the corridor.  
Once they were nearly at his private quarters blisk spoke again.  
"ya Jealous of her aren't you?" He chuckled weakly, Red made a flustered sound.  
"I am a Titan, I do not experience human emotions, especially things like petty jealousy." He huffed, pulling out Blisks I.D card to swipe it and open the door.  
Blisk responded by giving a weak chuckle, as Red helped him through to the bedroom, and down onto the bed.  
Red pulled of Blisk’s boots then went through to the kitchen grabbed a glass of water and some drugs, and went and handed them to Blisk who sitting up in bed took them gratefully.  
"Stay here Pilot I will go get you some food...don't worry I won't try and cook again right now, I'll get it from the main cafeteria."  
Blisk merely nodded downing the drugs. Red left swiftly, heading to the cafeteria he grabbed a couple of sandwiches and some fruits, figuring anything too fancy would probably just make his Pilot sick.

By the time Red got back, he found Blisk had fallen asleep. Red gave a noise almost like a sign, placed a sandwich packet down on the bedside and then grabbing a blanket gently and fondly covered his Pilot.  
Despite how moody, rough, stubborn and heartless his pilot generally was, Red knew him far better than anyone else and appreciated the complexity of his Pilot, who was far more human and far more broken than probably anyone else had realized.  
Red went and sat on a chair in the corner of the bedroom like he did most nights and silently watched over his Pilot waiting for him to wake up again.

Red hated to admit it but he did think he was experiencing jealousy, North had been working for the Apex Predators of and on for a while now, though Blisk had a thing about not letting her become a full member, at least for now.  
Blisk and North had several sexual encounters, not that it bothered Red he knew his Pilot had needs and it wasn't uncommon for Blisk to have a fling with any man or woman he found attractive. The problems started, Red had decided, several months ago now when it seemed his Pilot stopped just having sex with her but also wanted to just spend general time with North, sharing conversations, online messages and hanging out. They were not dating but it was clear his Pilot was beginning to form a strong connection with her even if he didn't realise it himself.  
Now Red knew that this was a big step for his Pilot who barely spent his time with anyone other than his work, and avoided a lot of social gatherings unless money was involved and generally kept his distance from people.  
But until Miss North came along it was just Red and him, even if he had never said it Red knew that Blisk thought well of him.  
Red was the only one who he had told about his past before he signed up to the IMC, (then later left to form the Apex Predators) Red knew his likes and dislikes; how to comfort  
him when he was going through something emotional and went above and beyond Protocol three.

Though blisk never said anything directly, he in turn did take care of Red, making sure he was well maintained, even going out of his way a few times to make sure Red’s data core was saved during the few battles the Titan’s chassis was destroyed even though it put Blisk at great risk in the heat of battle.  
Red felt North put his relationship with Blisk at risk, he was slowly telling her more and more personal information, and he was worried Blisk would eventually stop paying him attention and leave him in a corner to gather dust.

What did she provide that he couldn't? Other than sex, which Red had thought about before as something that he could do with Blisk in this Spector body with a few modifications.  
Red wasn't personally all that interested in the idea of sex himself but he was desperately considering posing the idea to Blisk in hopes that it would make them closer, which is what he so badly wanted most.  
Red couldn't help but make an annoyed huff at these thoughts, which unfortunately made Blisk stir.

"Rosanna?" Blisk mumbled. Red stood up and went over to the sleeping Blisk and knelt down by the bed if a little awkwardly.  
"Pilot, Pilot it’s ok I am here."  
"Where is she?" He mumbled. Red hesitated, Rosanna was Blisk's dead wife. A little over twelve years ago, long before Blisk had even joined the IMC, he was married to Rosanna, who Unfortunately was murdered by Blisk's very own sister. Blisk had only ever explained it in detail to Red once, but Red knew this was a serious part of Blisk's past and something which had haunted his Pilot and made him the cold-blooded killer mercenary he was today.

Once every blue moon Blisk would dream of her, and generally, it would never be a happy dream.  
"Where is she?" he asked again, his eyes still closed, sweat pouring from his brow.  
"She is...away Pilot, go back to sleep." Red urged, putting a hand over his head then gently stroking Blisk's strawberry blonde hair, trying to soothe his troubled Pilot.  
"Rosanna?" He mumbled again. Red didn't reply but kept close to his side, gently stroking his head until Blisk went back into a deeper sleep once more.  
After a while, Red returned to his chair, once he was sure Blisk would be ok.

A few hours past and Blisk finally woke, groaning he sat up rubbing his head.  
"Man ah feel like shit. how long was I out?"  
"About five hours or so, you should eat something and have another round of pain meds," Red said getting up and passing Blisk a glass of water from the side. Blisk nodded weakly and took a long drink before spotting the sandwiches, tearing them out of the packet and eating eagerly. He paused mid eating to look up and noticed Red was staring.

"What?"  
"You know if you had just rested today you wouldn't have ended up feeling this bad."  
"Hmmph! I though' I was betta’ than I apparently am." He replied, taking another bite.  
"Well I hope you have learned something from it." Red said firmly.  
"Hmm ya’ a know-it-all bastard!" He joked. Red made an annoyed beep.  
"Well obviously you're feeling a little better now?"  
"A bit yea’...but your righ' I need a’ few more days rest...." He admitted avoiding looking at Red.  
"I can always bring you some of your documents to work here tomorrow if you are feeling up to it."  
Blisk nodded, taking another sip.  
"yea’ that'll' be good."

After a while of silence, Blisk finished eating and spoke up again.  
"I guess I was wrong to not listen to you....I'm sorry." He said the last bit rather quietly. Red's optic flickered rather like a bewildered blink.  
"What did you say Pilot?"  
"ya'h heard me ya, deaf Titan! I'm sorry, I shoulda listened to ya." He snapped back. Red gave a smug and happy bleep.  
"Apology accepted. I think sometimes you just need to remember your only human."  
"Yea' yeah bit of a pain ain't it?" He picked up his empty glass and offered it to Red, who took it. "can' I get a top-up an' my drugs?"

Red nodded and did as requested, soon as he handed the drink and pills over, Blisk took them with one quick gulp.  
"You know you could consider getting your brain mapped ready to become a simulacrum?" Red suggested, Blisk had never shown any interest in becoming a simulacrum, but Red was increasingly worried about Blisk never reaching retirement.  
Blisk gave a weak snort.  
"I've thought ‘bout it in the past' but nah' if I die, I die, it's not like I deserve betta'"  
"What do you mean exactly?"  
"Well ya’ know, I'm not a good man an’ sooner or later someone's gonna’ get me, n’ I most certainly deserve tha’.."  
"But being a sim would mean you..."  
Blisk cut him off; "I don't wan’ ta go through tha’ I know you expect me ta’ eventually retire an’ have a happy ending bu' that's not gonna’ happen."  
Red gave a disheartened sound.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Pilot, but despite everything you do deserve a bit of happiness."  
Blisk said nothing rubbing his sore leg, his face was hard to read but it was far from happy.  
"You know if your not happy with this lifestyle, with the mercenary work if you want to make up for your sins... There's still time for you to do so, I'll be with you no matter what." Red suggested softly. Blisk scrunched up his face thinking hard  
"Nothin’ I can do would..." he sighed; "nearly dyin' got me thinkin' I've been close to death before bu’' this is the first time I was.... frightened..."

Red didn't know what to say, it was rare to see Blisk like this, and he felt he didn't have enough human experience to be able to relate.  
Red moved around to the other side of the bed and sat on it.  
"Did you want to talk about it?"  
Blisk looked at him weakly then looked back down at his leg and said nothing.  
"What about if you talked to someone else?"  
"You betta’ not be suggestin’ a therapist..." He grumbled.  
"No, I was thinking Miss North... You connect with her pretty well."  
"... Perhaps I Don’ want..."  
"I know you don't want to appear weak or get close to people, but perhaps it's time for a change..."  
"... I have you."  
Red couldn't contain a happy bleep that surfaced.  
"I know, but I also know you need more than just a Titan for companionship, I can't truly comprehend what you feel..."  
Blisk leaned forward and pulled the bot closer hugging him from behind.  
"Red..." Blisk nuzzled his head into the bots neck. Red had frozen up unsure if this was real or if he'd somehow made it up in his programming.  
"Red I'm really lucky ta’ have ya’... Perhaps your right... I'll try talkin’... Openin’ up ‘bout... Stuff to Adria... I know she's been through a’ lot... But I want ya’ to be there too, never needed to keep secrets from ya’ before an’ you can stop me from changing my mind. " He chuckled softly.  
"Tomorrow then, for now, you should just get more sleep."  
Blisk pulled away from the hug.  
"Pilot, can I ask for something?"  
Blisk looked at him puzzled but nodded.  
"...Can I stay in the bed with you tonight? I won't get in the way."  
Blisk laughed. Red jumped up off the bed in a wave of embarrassment and frustration.  
"Come back ‘ere Red, I jus’ wasn't expecting it, ‘course ya’ can! An’ I was worried I was tha’ one goin’ soft, Ma’ titan wants ta’ cuddle in bed!"  
"Well if you're just going to make fun of me.." Red suddenly felt hotter than normal.  
"Nah’ seriously come back, I dun’ mind... I guess we have both been changin’ a bit lately..."  
Red came back over and clumsily cambered into the bed making sure the sheet covered them both.  
Blisk laid back down beside him.  
"How ‘bout you be the big spoon? Ya’ so much bigger after all... " Blisk added grinning. Red huffed and pulled Blisk over moving them both into a spooning cuddle.  
"You asked for it Pilot, be prepared for the cuddling of a lifetime!"  
Blisk chuckled getting more comfortable.  
"G’nigh’ Red." He said simply.  
"Sleep well, Pilot."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this planned for so long but only gotten around to it now, did you want me to do a second chapter about the next day? (comment if so?)  
> I kinda wanted it to be emotional and show a new side to my favourite merc but I don't know if I have pulled it off?  
> Adira is my Titanfall OC and I've written about her and Blisk a few times now, she wasn't originally going to be in this but I wanted to complicate Blisk's and Red's relationship more. :P :C
> 
> In the game, Blisk's legion doesn't have an official name but I believe 'makoredeyes' came up with the name 'Red' which several of us decided was really fitting so its now that's what I always use it. ^^; 
> 
> Blisk's speech patterns play's havoc with my spell checker XD but that South African accent <3
> 
> anyway please comment, kudos and what-not if you liked this!


End file.
